Love of the Mortal Kind
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: AU. What if the only answer to end the war was marriage? What if the bride was to be Briseis and the groom Achilles? What would happen? Would they fall in love? Or would Briseis's former vows to Apollo hold her back?
1. Chapter 1

Love of the Mortal Kind

Summary: An AU Briseis and Achilles story. What if the only way to end the Trojan War is to give the priestess and niece of Priam, Briseis to the greatest of Greek Warriors, Achilles? Their union will end the bloodshed between the fighting nations. But how are they to be married when they can hardly stand each other? And what of Briseis's vows to Apollo? Find out in Love of the Mortal Kind.

AN: I am using a script from online and it appears to be the director's cut one, so don't be upset if some of the words are different from the movie.

--

I sat in my room, my hands running over the smooth robes of Apollo. Today would be my first day as a servant to the mighty sun god. I smiled in anticipation. And also in glee thinking of what my older cousins Hector and Paris would say when they would return.

For many weeks they had been across the Aegean Sea in Sparta, working on a peace treaty with the Spartan King Menelaus. Oh how I had missed my beloved cousins who were more like brothers to me than cousins.

I smiled fondly remembering past times of us growing up. I giggled thinking of when Paris has been foolish enough to steal Uncle Priam's horse to take for a joy ride and to impress the young woman of Troy. Uncle Priam had been furious but luckily Hector had smoothed everything over just as he always did.

I can only pray Paris didn't cause trouble while he was in Sparta. That's the last thing we need, a woman showing up at the palace in nine months carrying Paris's illegitimate child. It would cause an uproar in Troy, and not a good one.

Hector hopefully was able to keep him in line, and hopefully there wasn't anyone there whose beauty enticed Paris. For when Paris wants something or _someone _he does not stop till it or they are in his possession.

It was an admirable quality if only it was used for good. Like diplomatic uses, helping with treaties and stopping wars. But alas that is asking too much of the handsome prince. At least he is not heir to the throne.

Hector shall be a great king when his time comes. Intelligent, crafty, fair and just. A great warrior. The best of all the Trojans, maybe the best in all the known world. No man could compete with Hector.

I looked up as the doors to my bedroom opened and Acnes, my handmaiden, poked her head in. I smiled and beckoned her in as she shut the door behind her.

"Good morning your majesty." She bowed her head respectively as I blushed and waved her up. Even after all these years of having a title it still was an embarrassment for friends to call me by my stature which I only held because of being related to royalty.

"Good morning Acnes. How was your evening?" I asked curiously as I stood and we started the daily routine of her dressing me. I felt extra excited for today I would be wearing my robes for the first time. I would be showing them off to everyone as we waited for Hector and Paris to arrive from Sparta. There were due back any moment.

I shivered in pleasure as the light material slipped over my head and rested against my body. I ran my hands over the dress smiling broadly.

"Come let me comb your hair." Acnes coaxed as she led me to the bed. I sat down formally as she sat behind me and started moving my prized ivory brush through my curly dark auburn hair. I hissed as she came upon some rather nasty tangles. She chuckled as my head was jerked back.

"It's not funny." I complained staring ahead, even though I could not stop a small smile from gracing my face.

"Alright it is a tad bit funny, but you wouldn't be laughing if it was happening to you."

"Of course not your majesty." She answered in a jesting tone. I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by the sounds of drums and the faint screams of cheers from the city. My eyes widened.

Hector and Paris have returned!

I jumped from the bed and looked over myself jittery.

"Do I look alright?" I asked turning to Acnes as she nodded, a pleased smile on her young face.

"You look splendid your majesty. Don't forget your crown." She said as she reached and placed the silver crown upon my head. A veil was draped behind it as she arranged it quickly. She looked me over appreciatively, admiring her handiwork no doubt.

"You look like a true priestess of Apollo." I smiled pleased, my heart swelling with pride, as it did whenever I thought of my now fulfilled life as a servant to Apollo. The drums became louder as I bounced in place.

"I must go and greet my cousins. I shall see you later Acnes!" I rushed to the door hearing her high pitched chuckled behind me as I raced through the halls. I bounded past servants who diverted their eyes or shared amused looks.

I stopped as I came around a bend and found myself amongst many different people. But through the haze of them one deviously handsome man stood out.

"Paris!" I called out joyfully rushing down the stairs as his brown eyes met mine. He smiled broadly walking forward, his armor glinting in the bright sunlight. He grasped me by the shoulders and kissed each of my cheeks.

"Briseis! Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon." I looked down feeling my cheeks light up. I looked up though as Hector came towards me, arms outstretched.

"Briseis." He said warmly as I embraced him, savoring in the security his arms brought me. He smiled and kissed one of my cheeks.

"A servant of Apollo now?" He asked looking me over carefully. Uncle Priam emerged at my side.

"The young men of Troy were devastated when she chose the virgin robes." I blushed even harder, how those three could compliment a woman. I smiled faintly as Uncle leaned down and placed a tender kiss to my forehead. He and Hector did not stay long as they wandered off. Paris reached for my hand and dragged me forward.

"Cousin, there is someone I want you to meet." He explained as I arched an eyebrow. What could Paris have done now? I didn't have time to ponder my thoughts as he led me to a woman.

Or was she a goddess?

She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Radiance just glowing from her. She was slender and tall with honey colored hair. With sea blue eyes the lit up lovingly as Paris came into view.

Pairs nudged me forward as the woman looked me over with curiosity.

"Briseis this is Helen, Helen this is my favorite cousin Briseis." A slow smile came across Helen's face as she nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Briseis; Paris has told me so much of you." She said charmingly, her voice light and airy. I gawked at her. She couldn't be…but she was.

Queen Helen of Sparta.

Or at least she was Queen Helen of Sparta. I don't know what she is anymore or why she is standing in my home. She looked uncomfortable under my scrutinizing look. I shook my head and broke away from my trance. Sending a glare to Paris I smiled weakly at the lovely woman.

"It is an honor to meet you as well Helen." She smiled in response as Paris took her hand.

"Come Helen there are others I want you to meet. Briseis we shall talk later?" He asked placing his attention on me. I nodded. Oh we would talk. Talk of how he could be such a fool. He nodded and he and Helen disappeared into the crowd.

I shook my head and sought out Andromache. I found her standing in a corner of the vast room rocking her and Hector's infant son Astyanax in her frail arms.

"Cousin." I greeted coming to her side as she smiled at me before looking back down at her darling little boy.

"Hello Briseis. You looked lovely in your new robes." I nodded and fiddled with the helm of my dress nervously.

"Have you meet Helen?" I asked as her rocking paused for a moment, she briskly nodded.

"I have." She answered guarded. That was not a good sign.

"She is Queen of Sparta is she not?"

"Was Queen of Sparta. Not anymore. Not since she ran away from Sparta with Paris." I sighed; of all the things Paris could do he had to do this.

"What does this mean? For Troy?" I asked fearfully. We had only just come into a time of peace and I was not ready for war. Andromache looked up at me and answered solemnly.

"Her husband is Menelaus whose brother is Agamemnon who wants Troy for himself."

"Does this mean…?" I trailed off gulping as she nodded slowly looking down at her son. He wrapped one of his chubby fingers around one of hers. She softly responded.

"War. Yes it does."

I took a step back breathing in raggedly.

How could this be?

Would we really be brought to war because of Paris and his lust of Helen?

Would hundreds of thousands die all for Paris to have his fun and then eventually tire of the former queen. Just as he had tired of all the others he had once pursued like a hawk.

Suddenly my safe and sheltered world was breaking apart at the seam and all I could do was sit back and watch helplessly.

--

I looked out to the sea as the full moon shone brilliantly over Troy.

I was out on my balcony in my bare nightgown as the soft sea breeze caressed my cheek.

Dinner had been an awkward affair. All of Troy knew that Helen was in Troy and all knew that no good would come of it. So dinner had been quiet with Paris trying to make his beloved woman feel at home among us Trojans.

I had to give him credit for trying for it was not an easy feat. While no one was rude to Helen no one was warm and welcoming either. Andromache acted cordial as did I and most chose to ignore the former queen's presence at the table as we ate.

But one thing had been apparent. Paris seemed to genuinely care for Helen. And not in his usual way of acting like a sweet lover till he beds the poor girl and then leaves her for his next fling. But actual caring. He sent loving glances to her throughout the meal. He held her hand and he whispered into her ear making her giggle like a small girl.

If anything good should come of having Helen in Troy it will be at last Paris has finally found someone to love him. Maybe she can help him mature into someone as strong as Hector.

I looked up to the heavens and held my palms up as I prayed silently to Apollo.

_Dear mighty Apollo, protect Troy from those who come to seek and destroy us. _

With that I turned away from the sea and slipped back into my soft bed. I buried my head into my pillow.

Perhaps tomorrow before dawn I shall head to the temple on the beach and pray again.

Yes, that would be a grand idea.

With that thought in mind I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

--

**That's it for chapter one! Please be kind and read and review! I do not own Troy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Love of the Mortal Kind

As the sun rose above the ocean I found myself making my way to the stables where I knew my mare, Nympha, would be ready to take me to Apollo's temple on the shores of Troy. I looked up as Andromache came around the corner Astyanax squirming in her arms. She smiled warmly at me as I neared her.

"Morning cousin, what brings you up so early?" She asked as I smiled down at my younger cousin. He reached for my hand as I held out a finger to him as he wrapped his little one's around mine. I laughed merrily as he pulled down on my finger.

"I am heading to the Apollo's temple for prayers with the priests, and yourself?" She nodded down to Astyanax who was cooing.

"He was fussy this morning and I didn't have the heart to bother Hector with him. He is calm now; I shall take him back to his father. He has something to give Astyanax." I nodded.

"It is great he is home, isn't?" I asked as she slowly nodded.

"Yes, but I fear for how long till war calls him." I looked compassionately at the woman I had considered a sister since her marriage to Hector years before.

"Do not dwell Andromache. Troy is the greatest city in the world; we can defend ourselves against the Greeks." She looked at me for a long moment and sighed.

"Briseis you are young, only a girl of 17, there is still much of the world you need to see." I tilted my head as she grasped my hand.

"You will grow up to be a lovely woman Briseis, in time. Now go, I do not wish to hold you up any longer." She kissed my brow and waved me off. I gave the pair one last smile and wave before walking away, my robes floating behind me.

I heard Astyanax giggle in the distance as I turned a corner and continued onto the stables. I passed servants and finally made it into Hector's sanctuary; he wasn't called the tamer of horses for nothing.

I nodded to Iason and Phylo, the two guards who would be escorting me to the temple. Uncle Priam would never allow me to travel through Troy or beyond without escorts. I smiled in delight as I came upon Nympha's stall; she neighed happily when she caught sight of me.

She was a beautiful chestnuts colored horse. One of my dearest friends.

"Hello Nympha, good girl." I praised walking in and stroking her neck. I led her out of the stall and allowed Phylo to help me mount her, even though I could do it myself. I sat side saddle and waited as the two guards mounted as well.

"Ready princess?" Iason asked attentively as I nodded. I lightly jabbed Nympha in the side and she went trotting forward. I laughed as the hair whipped through my hair. As we came into the city we slowed and I watched as the citizen's of Troy started their day.

Vendors sending up their stalls and carts in the market place, children playing in the streets, women gossiping together as they did hung their clothes in the warm morning sun. It was all so peaceful and relaxing. I smiled and waved encouragingly to children who admired me with wide eyes.

Men and women bowed respectfully as I also bowed my head showing my love and appreciation for Troy and its great people. As we rode through the city's gates I waved up to the guards who nodded back, looking amused.

As soon as the city was behind us, I turned our trot into a gallop as Nympha kicked up sand behind her. I laughed joyfully holding on tight to her reins as we continued on through the countryside. I smiled as the beach came into view and so did the temple.

I slowed Nympha down and Iason and Phylo soon caught up, grumbling under their breaths of how troublesome I was. I knew they meant well though, I also knew I added a bit of entertainment to their day. I looked to the calm sea and the horizon.

From here it looked as if small white specks were coming towards us. I shook my head; it was only the sun playing with my mind. I halted Nympha in front of the temple and waited for Phylo to help me dismount. He offered me his hand which I accepted and next I knew I was standing on the soft sand.

"Thank you for accompanying me, gentlemen. It was most appreciative." I exclaimed with a charming smile as the two nodded.

"We shall wait here for you, princess." Iason said bowing his head as I nodded. I walked up the stairs and paused in front of the golden statue of Apollo. I smiled faintly at the beautiful statue and ran my hands over my white gown.

How great it was to have a purpose in life now. I knew what I would do with my life for the rest of time. Give only my time and love to the gods. At least now I wouldn't be bothered with the notion of marriage. I shook my head and slowly made my way into the temple.

I walked down the long hallway and came to the alter room where already two priests were standing over an open fire placing pig fat upon it and chanting to themselves. One turned and saw me; he beckoned me forward as I bowed my head solemnly and came to his side.

Without a word he handed me a bowl of spices and nodded to the flames. I nodded back and kneeled on the floor tossing the spices lightly into the fire, watching as it crackled and burned.

I kept my head bowed and listened to the comforting chants of the men's voices that echoed around the room, filling my head. I closed my eyes and felt utterly at peace in my duty.

The calm and sereneness was broken in an instant.

I paused in my duty, my hand above the flame as I heard the sight of men screaming. I looked up along with the priests as Iason and Phylo ran into the room.

"We're under attack by the Greeks! You two watch the princess!" Before I could say anything they were gone, going to fight. I stayed frozen on the floor.

The Greeks were here.

Men would die today, some Trojans, some Greeks, and it was all because of Paris and Helen.

I shook my head as the sound of battle grew louder and ever more violent. One of the priests grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly up from the ground.

"You must hide Briseis." He said urgently and led me to the stone statue of Apollo. There was a small space behind it.

"Stay there and do not make a sound." I nodded as I slide into the small space; I bent down to my knees and ignored the aching feeling that came over me.

I watched in fascination as the priests went back to their prayers, not caring that battle was raging around them.

I looked up as yells were heard right outside the temples open doors. The priests just continued with their duties, not even looking up as men, dressed in black armor came barging in. They didn't even give the priests a chance to explain who they were.

I brought a hand to my mouth to stop from crying out as the two men were stabbed. I felt sick as I watched the two men sink to the floor, as their blood ran from their bodies staining their robes.

No! No, no, no, no!

I clamped the hand shut over my mouth as tears cascaded down my cheeks. My body shook with suppressed sobs as the black armored men started ransacking the temple.

How dare these…these monsters act as if they had just done no wrong! They have wronged Apollo by killing his priests and now they steal what is rightfully his! The sun god will have his vengeance, against those who took the lives of innocents.

Luckily I was not discovered as a man ran in and called out.

"Myrmidons, hide we have company." I watched the men go, as they hid in the hallway they went to the front of the temple. It was silent for a few moments as a man walked through the hallway nodding to the hiding men. He came into the alter room and walked right to the alter as yells broke out and another fight began. I flinched back and leaned against the cool wall as I watched the man.

He looked like a god.

Tall and muscular with long flowing blonde hair. He was sweaty and blood stained his armor as he stood casually waiting for someone to join him. One Trojan did.

Hector.

My heart nearly thundered out of my chest as my beloved cousin came cautiously into the throne room. His eyes landed on the murdered priest, their eyes open staring lifelessly ahead. The man spoke in a deep masculine voice.

"You must be very brave or very stupid, to come after me alone. You must be Hector." The man spoke as Hector kneeled down by the fallen priest's sides. The man continued in a light mocking tone.

"A private audience with the prince of Troy. I'm flattered. Do you know who I am?" It took all my strength and will power not to run from my hiding spot and into Hector's arms. How badly I needed him to hold me and to tell me this was all just a nightmare.

"These priests weren't armed." Hector stated his voice low and dangerous, how it always is when he is angry. He closed their eyes in respect stood as the man jumped down from the altar. He looked at the bodies aloofly.

"I didn't kill them. Cutting old men's throats, there's no honor in that." Hector looked at him sharply.

"Honor?" He spit right at the man's feet as my breath hitched in my throat.

"Children and fools fight for honor. I fight for my country." With that he charged forward his sword flashing as the man danced back. The man held his sword up lazily, and looked down at my cousin in a calm and playful manner.

"Fight me." Hector hissed, rage controlling his face.

"Why kill you, prince of Troy, with no one here to see you fall?" He backed to the archway leading to a side door out of the temple. Hector followed behind as I watched the men go.

Hector come back for me!

I silently pleaded as the men from before came back into the room. They also went to the archway leading out of the temple. I stayed frozen in place, should I stay here and become a sitting duck for these ravenous men?

Or should I run and try to escape?

Making up my mind I pushed myself away from my hiding spot and hurried out of the altar room. I felt sick again as the hallway leading to the front of the temple was loitered with Trojan bodies. I picked up my now dirty robes and slowly stepped around the dead, stumbling and nearly becoming sick.

The sun blinded me as I came to the steps. I gasped and took a step back seeing the golden statue of Apollo now headless. His head lying dejectedly a few feet away. What kind of monsters were these men?

More bodies were sprawled across the stairs, blood seeping out of them staining my robes. I looked ahead to see the ocean full of ships and the beach full of warriors fighting. I looked forward to see Hector ready to mount his horse.

"Hector!" I cried out in a strangled cry. He turned and I raced down the stairs pass bodies and blood. Hector dismounted as I launched myself into his arms ignoring his hard and blood stained armor. He hugged me back crushing me against him.

"Hector it was awful! So much blood and killing!" I sobbed clutching onto him for dear life as he kissed my head over and over.

"It's alright Briseis, I'm here now." He comforted me as he helped me mount his steed and than he mounted, sitting behind me. He wrapped his arms protectively around me as he kicked his horse and we went galloping forward back to the city.

I looked down at my robes which were now stained with seat, dirt and blood. My cheeks were tearstained as I stared blankly ahead.

What I didn't know then was that had been my first encounter with the legendary warrior Achilles.

--

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love of the Mortal Kind

The night was silent, the air still, it could have been described as peaceful. But it wasn't.

It was far from peaceful.

Earlier in the evening as the bodies of those who had died this morning burned upon pyres, cries echoed throughout the city. Bouncing off the stone walls only leaving grief and misery behind. The cries of the widows were still vibrating in my head.

I sat on my bed, my knees to my chest, my chin resting against them. Tear stains on my cheeks, my hair a mess, and I was still dressed in the ruined robes. As soon as Hector brought me back to the palace I had enclosed myself in my room, speaking to no one and not taking any drinks or water.

I ignored the pleas of my family as they pounded at my door, I just sat on my bed staring ahead as I cried.

Cried for the priests whose lives were cut short and who had died protecting me. I cried for the strong and brave Trojan soldiers who had died for their country. And I cried for the ones who were crying this evening, for the lost they were dealt. I had cried for myself, for my world, my perfect and happy world, was destroyed.

My innocence has been ripped away from me as I watched men die in front of my eyes. The way I had viewed the world was gone, I had used to think the world was flawless. That wars and battles were far off in distant lands; never had I dreamed war would come to Troy.

Never had I dreamed that the war would take away our soldiers, our citizens, and our families. I had been naïve, brought up as a princess sheltered away from the harsh reality of the world.

But no more.

No more, would I see the world as a child. I would now see it as a woman, a woman hardened by war. I was giving up my childhood and becoming an adult.

And that was so hard.

To have everything I know taken away in one day, one brutal and unforgiving day.

A tear rolled down my cheek, I didn't stop it.

It seemed my tears were not done for the day.

I looked out my window, as my eyes drifted to the Aegean Sea, which today had brought the Greeks to us. Now the pure and white beaches of Troy belonged to the Greeks, as they desecrated the Temple of Apollo and took what was not theirs.

Even from this distance I could see small little lights scattered across the sand.

Fires.

Greeks sitting around fires eating, drinking and laughing together as they dreamed of taking Troy in the morning. I shook my head as more tears came.

They wouldn't have Troy.

They wouldn't take my home away from me, Hector; valiant and courageous Hector would stop them. He would never let them take the city. But even as I thought that, I could not sleep.

So I continued to stare blankly out the window.

Waiting for the sun to bring a new day.

--

I functioned detached the next morning as Acnes dressed me in white robes. I sat still not speaking as she combed through my messy hair, working out the tangles from yesterday.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked with concern as I continued to stare ahead. She sighed taking my silence for a no.

"Briseis, I know you are upset but you must snap out of your depression. You're family is worried about you!" She placed her hands on my shoulders as I still stared ahead.

"I saw them die." I whispered hoarsely, my voice dry from no water.

"Saw who die?" She asked placing my comb down and turning me to face her.

"All of them." I whispered back as the screams of the soldiers flashed through my mind and the images of the priests falling to the ground, into their own blood haunted me.

"Oh Briseis!" She cooed bringing me into her arms hugging me and rubbing my back soothingly. I just nestled against her closing my eyes willing for calmness and serenity.

"Maybe you shouldn't attend the war sighting." She remarked as I shook my head and pulled away.

"I am a princess, I have to." I said without emotion, dreading to have to see more fighting. The war sighting was when the royal family went to the walls of Troy and watched the battles from the safety of the walls. It was a tradition, one that all the royal family held up.

And I was a member of the royal family, so I must go.

"I'm sure they would understand." Acnes said standing as well as I shook my head and walked forward grabbing my crown. I set it upon my head and looked into the mirror, almost not recognizing the young girl who was gazing back at me.

The girl in the mirror looked sad and lost in a large endless world. Her face was pale with dark purple gashes under her once vibrant brown eyes. Her hair was still a disheveled mess and the robes looked large against her frail body.

I had not looked like her a day ago, but a day ago I had still been a child and now I am a woman.

I sighed and turned away grasping Acnes by the shoulders.

"You have been a great friend; I do not know what I would do without you." She nodded watching me intently as I released her and left my room. I walked slowly through the hallways of the palace and finally emerged into our front gardens where a chariot was waiting for me.

A man helped me into it as he also climbed aboard and took the reins of the two horses in front of us.

"Ready your majesty?" He asked his head bowed as he didn't look at me. I only nodded and held onto the railing tightly as the chariot went forward quickly darting through the city as citizens stayed out of our way.

I breathed in a sigh as we stopped at the gates, stone stairs leading up to where my family was already seated. I took the man's hand as he helped me to the ground. I then picked my skirts up and walked up the stairs, my head held high.

As a princess you never show your true feelings to the public. You always wear a mask of indifference. So that they will never know your pain, that stalks you wherever you may be. I came to the top and walked through a small hallway maneuvering my way past nobility as they bowed respectfully.

I walked out and found my family already seated. Uncle Priam in a large seat dressed richly in dark blue. His eyes landed on mine as I bowed my head and walked to him.

"Uncle." I greeted softly staring at the ground. He brought his hands to my shoulders as I looked to him, his eyes bore into mine.

"My dear, are you well?" I nodded slowly.

"Of course." He stared at me for a long moment and nodded leaning in and placing a tender kiss to my forehead. He let go of me as I sat next to Andromache who was dressed in a light blue dress. As soon as I was seated she reached for my hand, squeezing it and keeping it in her grasp.

"You are very brave to have come." She whispered into my ear as I stared ahead.

"It is my duty." I looked ahead to see all of our soldiers standing with large shields protecting their bodies. Their armor glinted in the sunlight. Archers lined the walls, arrows ready. I looked around not catching sight of Pairs.

"Where's Paris?" I asked softly to Andromache as a pained expression came over her face.

"He is fighting." My mouth flew open but I couldn't do a thing. My beloved cousin was going to fight, and he didn't have an ounce of experience. May the gods protect him. There was a rustle of whispers that went through the people standing close to us as I looked and saw Helen hesitantly walk forward.

She ignored the whispers and looks as she hurried to the walls to look out for Pairs. She stood there for a moment until Uncle Priam called out to her.

"Helen, sit with me." He motioned to the empty seat on his other side as Andromache and I watched her with sharp eyes. She came forward and sat as Uncle declared gravely. It was silent for a moment until the sounds of thousands of feet and hooves made their way to us. The earth shook as the Greeks appeared over the sand dunes as they started marching for us.

Uncle grasped Helen's and Andromache's hands as Andromache held mien tighter. Uncle declared gravely.

"All my life I've prayed for this day not to come." Helen looked away from him.

"Yes my king."

"Call me father, dear child." Andromache and I looked up sharply to Uncle as I couldn't feel but be slapped in the face. She had the privilege to call him father as she brings destruction to our city while I, who has always looked at my uncle as my father cannot. I turned away as my stomach clenched tightly.

"Forgive me father. For……bringing this." She looked to the fast approaching Greek army as Uncle shook his head smiling sadly.

"I blame you for nothing. Everything is in the hands of the gods. Besides, how could I blame anyone for falling in love with Paris?" He asked trying to make light of our grim situation. I only looked away holding Andromache's hand tighter as the Greeks finally halted yards away from our soldiers.

I watched with a beating heart as Hector and Paris rode their horses forward to meet with the Greeks. They halted the animals and dismounted walking forward as all the Greek Kings rode forward in their carriages. King Agamemnon at the lead.

I shivered as my eyes caught sight of the man, the man that brought the Greeks to us. I have been told he controls all of Greece and the other king's are just pawns in his way. It seemed true; I do not think the kings of Greece would willingly come just for Helen.

They were forced here to fight a war that didn't involve them. But really was the war about Helen? Or King Menelaus's pride? No, this war was not about love, it was about power.

King Agamemnon wanted to rule Troy, for he knew it was the only country in the world that could stand against his beloved Greece. If he could control Troy, he could control the world. I shivered again feeling suddenly chilly when it was hot and mild.

Andromache patted my arm comfortingly; she knew this was hard on me. The events from yesterday had taken their toll and now today, to have to watch even more bloodshed. It was enough to make anyone go insane.

I watched as the Hector and Paris conversed with the Greek kings. It did not seem well as the sight of King Agamemnon sneering at our city met my eyes. Hector seemed to grow angrier by the second as he looked to the massive Greek army.

It seemed the men would fight then and there but then Paris spoke. He looked at King Menelaus and spoke to him urgently. My breath hitched in my throat as I realized what would happen.

Paris wouldn't fight in the battle.

He wanted to fight Menelaus for Helen.

The fool!

I looked away shaking my head and when I looked back Hector and Paris were walking back to the soldiers as the kings rode back to their army, all but Menelaus.

He walked to his chariot and produced a shield, helmet and sword. I heard Helen gasp from beside my uncle as Paris placed a helmet upon his head and turned to Hector as they spoke, their heads close.

Hector hugged him briefly and handed him his sword and shield. Uncle tensed as Paris walked forward to fight to the death with King Menelaus. Andromache and I held onto each other as the duel started.

King Menelaus lunged at Paris, his sword ready to chop Paris's head off. But Paris ducked down and quickly moved away from the salvage king. The fight continued as King Menelaus continuingly charged Paris. It was painfully obvious to see who the superior was in the fight.

King Menelaus was like a bull always charging never getting tired or giving up. He had no grace just brute force as he tore Paris apart. But Paris had one thing King Menelaus did not possess, speed. Paris could duck away and he was trying to tire the old king so he could make his move.

Hector must have coached him in that regard. I flinched as King Menelaus smashed Paris's jaw with the hilt of the sword, knocking his helmet off. Blood poured out of his noise as he continued fighting the hopeless fight.

Helen jumped from her spot and raced to the wall, Uncle not far behind her. I stayed where I was seated watching Paris closely.

"Be brave Paris." I whispered as Paris clumsily swung his sword and King Menelaus grabs it smirking menacingly. Paris reached up and punched him square in the jaw sending the king flying back. Paris backed away as the king spat blood onto the ground and glared coldly at Paris.

They continued on and soon Paris lost his shield as King Menelaus threw it mockingly to the ground. They still fought as King Menelaus delivered blow after blow, Andromache and I were holding each other tightly watching in distress as a valid member of our family fought.

I bit my lip from crying out as King Menelaus's sword slashed Paris's thigh and he staggered back. Looking down at his deep wound. He swung his sword desperately but the king was expecting it.

The next thing I knew Paris's sword was gone and he was on his knees in defeat looking up to King Menelaus. Without an ounce of mercy the king raised his sword as my eyes widened. I held onto Andromache for dear life clinging to her, unable to turn my eyes away from the horrific scene.

King Menelaus swung his sword as I expected Paris's head to come off with it…but it didn't. Paris ducked and fled dropping to the ground at Hector's feet, holding onto them for dear life.

"Fight Paris!" Andromache gently demanded as King Menelaus marched forward to stand in front of Hector. King Menelaus yelled at Paris but he only continued to hold onto Hector for safety. The king raised his sword and charged forward ready to kill Paris at Hector's feet.

In a swift movement Hector drew his sword and plunged it into the man's stomach as I gasped and closed my eyes. A moment later when I open them Paris and Hector were running towards the city and the Greeks were stampeding us.

The battle had begun.

--

**Please read and review! I do not own Troy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Love of the Mortal Kind

The roar of metal against metal met my ears as the Greeks charged into the line of Trojans. They charged with rage as they plowed into the shields of the waiting Trojans.

Arrows split through the sky raining down on the unsuspecting warriors. The sound of the bows consuming the air around me. I shrank further and further into my seat watching the battle with intent eyes.

The screams of men etched into my mind forever as I watched man after man fall. Scarlet blood pouring from their lifeless bodies onto the sand. I watched as the chariots carrying of the kings raced over the fallen bodies and I writhed in agony watching their bodies turn this way and that becoming mutilated.

The Trojans pushed slowly forward their shields as protections as they pushed against the Greeks.

The Greeks were like stray sheep being ushered by more than one shepherd dog. The confusion worked to our advantage as the Trojans pounced on the unsuspecting Greeks.

My eyes darted through the battle watching as man fought man, until they came upon the one man I was looking for.

Hector.

Andromache squeezed my hand tightly as he rode horseback headfirst into the battle. He slashed skillfully at the Greeks, cutting off limbs as his prized horse, Trophonius, charged forward ignoring the chaos that surrounded them.

I heard Andromache gasp from beside me and I turned to her, wondering what had caught her attention. Her eyes were large and her face pale as I followed her gaze. Soon I too was horrified and shocked as the one of the few men who could rival Hector raced through the battle towards him.

King Ajax of Salamis.

He was like a wild boar, huge and powerful as he weaved his way through the warriors. His large battle axe at the ready as he shot down anyone who dare stand in his way. As he closed in on Hector, Andromache jumped up taking me with her as we rushed to the wall.

We popped up on Uncle's side as his eyes too were on his oldest son and heir to the throne. He grabbed Andromache's hand and held it within his own grasp as the three of us watched the fight that was sure to begin.

Hector who had finally caught sight of the Greek king, galloped forward his sword at the ready. But King Ajax had been expecting it and grabbed Trophonius's bridle and tugged hard sending both the animal and Hector to the hard ground.

My breathed hitched in my throat as I watched what happened next. King Ajax raised his battle axe high ready to plummet it into Hector's head. As it swung down hector rolled away and reached for a shield of a dead Trojan lying near by.

He brought it up just in time to save himself from the deadly blow. I flinched as the battle axe snapped through the hard material of the shield. Andromache trembled next to me as I wrapped my arms around her and we continued to helplessly watch.

Hector wasted no time in jumping to his feet as he picked up his fallen sword and the two men circled each other. The war continued on around them, but all the soldiers knew that this was there fight.

It was not to be interrupted.

King Ajax made the first move charging forward as Hector quickly ducked the blow from the axe. Hector lunged forward and the king sidestepped him and brought him close, grabbing Hector and placing him in what looked like a bear hug.

But it was far worse.

He held Hector by the waist as Hector hands were behind him making it impossible to use his sword. I watched as his face turned red from lack of oxygen. King Ajax could surely squeeze Hector to death. I clung to Andromache as Hector made a surprising move.

In a sweeping motion he slammed his head against the burly man's and the king staggered backward, dazed and confused. Hector took this time to grab a spear just as the man lunged at him. I watched as the spear stabbed through the king's armor, entering and leaving his stomach. Hector held the shaft securely but King Ajax shoved him back and looked down at his wound.

Blood was spilling out at a steady right but he didn't seem to notice it as he pulled the spear out of his side. It broke and half and he huffed irritated more than anything else. He brought it up and swung hitting Hector in the side of his head.

He fell to his knees as King Ajax against struck hitting him on the back on his head as he fell to his hands.

He blindly felt around, his hand finally making contact with his fallen sword. Just as the king raised the spear again to strike Hector for possible the last time, Hector turned and drove the sword into King Ajax's torso.

That should have been enough to kill him…but it wasn't.

King Ajax backhanded Hector with the spear and even from this distance and over the howl of battle I could hear the cracking of his jaw as he fell back. The king grabbed him and hoisted him up and started shaking him madly, throttling him.

Andromache shook from next to me as we watched Hector struggle to break free from the man's death grip. King Ajax's thumb dug deeper and deeper into Hector's throat as Hector's struggling gradually decreased. His eyes started fluttering as he gave into the fact that this was his death.

I shook my head watching my dear cousin, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

But it seemed that the gods were on Hector's side.

King Ajax, who was losing a monstrous amount of blood, sank to his knees taking Hector with him. Finally his eyes rolled back as he collapsed and stayed unmoving, his hands still around Hector's neck.

Hector removed himself from the dead king and rejoined the battle as if his life hadn't almost ended. He mounted a stay horse and continued fighting inspiring the Trojans.

Andromache sagged against my in relief as I smiled, a hysterical laugh bubbling up inside me. Uncle also speared relieved as he looked to the sky in a silent prayer of gratitude to the gods that had protected Hector against the monster of a fighter.

My eyes moved to the leader of the Greeks, King Agamemnon who was standing on his chariot, watching as his men fell in front of his eyes. He hadn't even fought at all in this battle, some glorious king hiding behind his soldiers.

One of the other kings rushed to his side and yelled something to him but I could not hear over the battle. They seemed to be having a disagreement as the king finally relented and nodded. The other king yelled and it carried over to us.

"Back to the ships! Back to the ships!" The Greeks listened as they turned on their heel and ran for their lives back to the beach. A might shout came up from our side as rejoicing and cheers occurred on the wall. Andromache and I hugged each other tightly as I burrowed my head into her shoulder, hoping that the images of today wouldn't haunt me as I feared they would.

She released me and turned to Uncle hugging him as he hugged her back. Helen came to my side as I eyed her wearily. She appeared not to know what to do with me as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. I looked at her and in the excitement of our victory forgot that she was the cause of the war.

I embraced her like a sister and felt her stiffen against me in surprise. But slowly she hugged me back. I pulled away and felt myself be pulled into Uncle Priam's arms as I wrapped my arms around him, finding comfort in his old arms.

When he pulled away we watched as the Greeks ran like the cowards they were back to the beach, the Trojans on their heels.

Soon though the Greeks made it to the sand dunes and had their archer's ready, as arrows flew down onto the Trojans. The Trojans made their way back, cheering and shouting in victory. I looked and saw a lone figure on a horse riding to the walls and I instantly knew it was the savoir of our battle, Hector.

Andromache sprinted from the watching point running down the stairs, as Uncle and I followed at a slower pace. Once we made it to the front of the gates we saw Andromache holding onto Hector tightly, not caring the blood of others on his armor was coming onto her.

He burrowed his face into her hair as she ran her fingers through his. He whispered loving and encouraging phrases into her ear as she pulled back and placed frantic kisses on his forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and mouth.

I smiled the love the two shared was as rich, deep and nourishing as the green earth we walk upon. Hector finally caught sight of us and slowly pulled away from his wife walking forward and bowing his head to his father.

Uncle pulled him to him, hugging him as well as Hector returned it.

"I am proud of you my son." Uncle praised kissing his forehead. Hector only nodded and his eyes flashed to me.

"Briseis." He said as I threw my arms around my cousin.

"Thank the gods that we have you, our savior." I whispered into his ear as he rubbed my back.

"I am just a man." He answered gently back. I pulled away and shook my head.

"You are so much more than that, Hector. Without you Troy would be doomed." He looked to the faraway beach.

"Troy could still be doomed; this is only one battle out of many." He sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

"No, now they now who they are fighting. And tonight they will tremble in fear of you." I answered shakily, trying to be positive when all I could think of were those who had died today. And those that would die in the coming days, weeks, months and maybe even years all for this war.

"Come my son, we have much to discuss with the generals." Uncle patted Hector's shoulder as he nodded and the chariots were drawn. Hector and Andromache assembled into one together as Andromache held onto him as they rode off through the town.

Uncle was next, riding in his royal one, controlling the horses himself as he too was off.

Leaving me with…Helen.

I looked to her as she looked away and played with the helm of her dress. I stood and waited for a chariot to appear to take us back to the palace.

"I…I didn't not mean for this to happen." Her voice was quiet and raw. I almost didn't hear her as I turned and gazed at the most beautiful woman walking the earth.

In that moment she didn't appear beautiful or at least not in the traditional way.

She was distraught and grief now covered her face making her appear older before my eyes. It was then, that I realized the guilt she would live with for the rest of her life. Whatever happened to Troy during this war would be looked upon as her fault.

The deaths, destruction and the possible fall of the city all because of her. All because she had unwittingly had fallen in love with Paris. She did not mean for all of this to happen…she had just fallen madly in love.

And love cannot be ignored.

That was what my mother once told me when I was young, before she and my father perished. I walked forward and reached for Helen's hand. She looked startled up at me as I said softly.

"I know." An understanding passed between us as the chariot halted in front of us. And then it was gone as I released her hand. I walked forward and accepted the hand from the man as he situated me in the chariot.

I turned to Helen who was still standing there staring at me. I nodded to her.

"Come…cousin." It was at the moment that I would accept her into my family and treat her as a loved one. It was what I could do to ease the guilt and pain that was coursing through her body. She stepped forward and soon was standing next to me as I lopped my arm through hers and the chariot was off back to home.

I looked to the sky as we flew overhead at a fast pace, passing curious citizens.

_Oh dear Apollo, make this madness end soon…before more lives are ruined and taken. _

--

**Please read and review! I do not own Troy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Love of the Mortal Kind

I picked up my skirts and walked down the palace hallways to Paris and Helen's chambers. Stopping at the doors I gently knocked. I could hear Helen's muffled voice through the strong wood.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked into the spacious room to find Paris lying on the bed and Helen stitching up the large gash on his leg. Paris looked up, surprised to see me.

"Briseis, what brings you here?" I smiled hesitantly and answered.

"I wanted to see how you were faring dear cousin, will you heal?" He nodded smiling fondly at Helen.

"Yes, Helen has stitched my wound up nicely, and she is willing to take care of me as I recover." Helen faintly smiled as she expertly moved the needle in and out of his leg. Paris jerked his leg but stopped as he sighed and I felt sorry for my cousin. He had never been able to handle pain, physically or mentally.

"I am glad you found a woman who is willing to take care of you, heaven knows not many others would do that." I jested with a sly grin as he chuckled and Helen giggled, finishing up on Paris.

"Yes, well, my mother always taught me that a good wife is willing to care for her husband, even when he makes bad decisions." Helen remarked and then an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. I shuffled and looked at Paris.

"Paris, would it be alright if I spoke to you…alone?" He nodded turning to Helen as she stood, and clasped her hands together.

"I shall just be waiting outside then." We nodded and she departed, as the door shut I sat down next to Paris on the bed.

"You're not here to yell at me? Or blame this war on Helen and me? Because I already know how all of Troy feels and I cannot hear that from you Briseis, it would kill me." He said gently as I reached for one of his hands, holding it tightly within my grasp. I shook my head.

"No I will not yell or blame you for this, this war would have happened without you stealing Helen away from King Menelaus. You just gave all of them the reason they have been waiting for to attack."

"I didn't mean to, but I fell in love…I know you wouldn't understand. You being a priestess of Apollo now, but when you love someone Briseis you do stupid things, but I will never regret brining Helen here." I shook my head.

"You shouldn't, Paris, every since we were children I have always worried about you. From a young age it was apparent where your interests lie, especially in the opposite sex. And every since you turned into a man, woman have attached themselves to you like leeches. And I know you loved their attention and their company.

"You know, I've always prayed to the gods for you, praying that a woman would change you into the person I always knew you could be. And you have found that woman, Paris. Helen is that woman. It's unfortunate she was married but she is the love of your life.

"I can see when you look at her; I can see the love radiating from your eyes. And I have seen how you have changed so much already."

"Briseis what are you saying?" Paris asked slowly, looking at me with his lovely dark eyes. I smiled faintly reaching up and stroking his cheek with a tender care.

"What I'm saying is that…I will not hold this against you in anyway, because I see your feelings for Helen are as true and as deep as the Aegean Sea. I am happy for you, dear cousin." He looked at me for a long moment till a smile lit up his handsome face.

"Thank you, cousin, your approval means the world to me." I nodded standing as I leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight my lovely peacock." I said gently using the childhood nickname I had called him. He smiled impishly.

"And goodnight to you, my playful otter." I laughed shaking my head as I left him in his room. As I opened the door I saw Helen standing there, fiddling with her hands. She looked up at me as I nodded to her.

"Goodnight Helen." She nodded and walked passed me back into her room as I continued down the hall to an interesting sight. Andromache was standing in front of the closed golden doors that led into the throne room where Uncle Priam, Hector and generals and priests were, debating over our next move.

Andromache stood stiff, her frail arms wrapped around herself as she stared impatiently at the door.

"Andromache?" I asked gently walking towards her as her eyes flashed to me. She smiled but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Briseis what are you doing up at this hour, it is late."

"I could say the same for you." I remarked coming to her side as she nodded to the closed doors.

"They're discussing what the army should do next, and it's not good." I smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sure whatever happens we can handle it, we beat them down today." She chuckled mirthlessly shaking her head. She looked me dead in the eye.

"Your naivety still amazes me Briseis, the only reason we beat the Greeks so badly today is because their greatest warrior Achilles and his fearless Myrmidons did not fight. If they had…let's just say there would be more Trojans lying on the pyres and more widows crying into the night."

Just then the doors opened as out poured men who walked passed us, bowing their heads out of respect. Uncle gave us each a tired smile and a kiss on the forehead as he too walked away. The last man to depart from the room was Hector.

He seemed aged as he walked slowly out, his face was trouble and his ran a hand through his curly hair, like he always did when nervous.

"What is happening?" Andromache asked walking forward with me following. She walked right up to him as he sighed and reached for one of her hands, rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin.

"We attack tonight." A silence fell over us as I stared fearfully at Hector. H broke away from Andromache and looked apologetic as he said.

"I must prepare the army." And then he was gone leaving Andromache and me alone. I looked to her to see her staring at his retreating form.

"I must…I must see my son." I nodded as she reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight Briseis."

"Goodnight Andromache."

And then it was just me…all alone.

--

Sleep didn't come.

I stayed rooted to my spot on my balcony looking out to the sea. The beach was alive with activity as even from this great distance I could see balls of flames rolling into the Greek camps, scorching everything in sight.

The far off cries of agony reached my ears as the wind blew their cries into the city.

As daybreak came, the sky was an ashen grey as smoke billowed up from the camp and I saw the form of the Trojan army marching forward. I only turned away when the sounds of metal clashing against metal became too much to bear.

--

Hours later the kings of Greece sat together, disgruntled and weary from the long battle they had endured. The Trojans had attacked mercilessly in the dead of the night, rolling massive flaming balls of twine down on the unsuspecting Greeks.

And if that had not been enough a huge battle had erupted at dawn between the exhausted Greeks and the relentless Trojans. The only highlight of the battle had been when the Myrmidons appeared being led by a warrior in black armor.

The Greeks had rejoiced thinking it had been Achilles, the greatest of all the Greeks. But after a duel with the famed Prince Hector they had been proved wrong. It had been Patroclus, Achilles' younger cousin, in disguise as the hero.

While he had fought valiantly it had not been enough to beat the experienced prince. But luckily Hector had taken mercy upon the boy and didn't kill him, only giving him a flesh wound in the shoulder.

"What are we to do now?" Nestor asked looking to Agamemnon for answers.

"What do you mean now? We fight and we'll beat those bloody Trojans." Odysseus lightly chuckled as the king's eyes flashed to the man.

"And what are you laughing at?" He spat as Odysseus looked at him, shaking his head.

"I am laughing at your ability to believe we can actually win this war." Agamemnon's eyes narrowed and darkened as he glared at the witty king of Ithaca.

"You think we can't?"

"I know we can't. This war…this preposterous war that was started because of your brother's broken pride and your need for domination; this has always been a losing war. It would be pointless to continue, if we did we would lose all the power we have gained over the years."

"What shall we do then?" Triopas, King of Thessaly asked. All of the men looked to the clever Odysseus. He leaned back in his chair and took a drink from his goblet and then declared.

"We make a treaty with the Trojans, peace between the two countries for all of time and then we leave."

"With our tail between our legs, you mean?" Agamemnon spat as Odysseus looked defiantly up at the man who had dragged him away from his beautiful wife and child and his kingdom.

"Do you have any better ideas, your majesty?" He asked mockingly as the men looked up to Agamemnon. He sputtered as his face took the color of an angry red.

"What kind of treaty?" Nestor asked as Agamemnon fought to regain his composure. The men's attentions were brought back to Odysseus as he answered easily.

"The only one, men try to uphold these days. A marriage one." A murmur went through the gallery of kings.

"But who? Priam doesn't have any daughters, and we're all married." Triopas stated as the men nodded. Odysseus elaborated.

"King Priam may not have any daughters…but he has one niece. A beautiful, enchanting young girl from what I've heard." He said as an afterthought.

"And who shall she marry?" Nestor asked watching the Ithacan closely. Odysseus smiled roguishly.

"The one man who has enough power as a king, who makes the Trojans tremble with just his name, the one man who will force the Trojans to believe our treaty is genuine and not some sinister plot. Achilles, of course."

A tense silence fell over the tent as all the men looked to Agamemnon whose face was now once again becoming red in rage.

"Achilles?! Ha! That is rich Odysseus, but Achilles is not the type to settle down, especially if we command it!" Odysseus nodded rubbing his chin.

"For once you are right, if I can convince him to, will you agree to the treaty?" Agamemnon smiled ruthlessly, nodding. He knew Achilles would never marry, so he was safe in agreeing to this. This war would continue, just like he had planned.

"Of course, if he agrees the treaty will be written up quickly and sent on its way to Troy." Odysseus's nodded satisfied.

"Well then, I shall leave now to go and speak to the man." He nodded to all the kings and departed from the tent making his way to the Myrmidons campsite. He walked passed the resting soldiers and made his way to Achilles' tent, rooted in the middle of his men.

As he came to the entrance he saw Achilles' right hand man and second in command, Eudorus, sitting at a fire. He looked up and stood, bowing his head.

"Your majesty." He greeted formally as Odysseus nodded and addressed the man.

"I must speak to Achilles, it is urgent." Eudorus nodded and disappeared into the tent appearing later with Achilles behind him. Achilles nodded to his old friend.

"Odysseus, come sit with me." Odysseus as the two men sat down in front of the fire.

"How is Patroclus?" Odysseus asked appealing to Achilles good nature as the warrior shrugged indifferently.

"He is fine, won't stop going on about how great it was to fight Prince Hector." Achilles sneered the name as Odysseus grinned; Achilles never took kindly to competition.

"Achilles, there is something I need to ask of you." The warrior looked at him suspiciously.

"If it's to fight for that pig of a man then no, I won't do it. He spat on my honor and I won't fight until he is on his knees, begging for me to win him this war." Odysseus shook his head as his friend glared into the fire as it crackled and burned.

"This has nothing to do with Agamemnon; it has to do with ending the war." Achilles tensed and turned to him, intrigued.

"Continue." He commanded as Odysseus obeyed.

"This war is winless, you know that. I am proposing a treaty and all the kings had agreed with me."

"What does this have to do with me?" Achilles asked slowly, his sharp blue gaze landing on the Ithacan. Odysseus ran a hand through his hair.

"Everything. I am proposing a peace treaty through the form of marriage. King Priam has a niece, a young girl, and well since all the kings are married and you have power equaling to all those kings. Achilles…what I am asking…I need you to marry the girl."

Achilles looked at him sharply before smirking, shaking his golden head.

"That was a good jest, my friend. Me marry, you know how atrocious that sounds, and a Trojan at that." He chuckled deeply, his muscular chest shaking. Odysseus only gazed at the man gravely.

"I am not jesting, Achilles. This is the only way to end the war." Achilles stopped laughing and stared at his friend, his face unreadable.

"You're serious?" Odysseus nodded.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't a last resort, but we are coming to the end here. We can't survive much longer, and if we went to leave with an ounce of pride and respect then we have to do so with this treaty. Which means you must marry the girl." Achilles shook his head.

"No, I will not marry her. And I won't do it for the sake of Greece, either."

"Then do it for your sake. If you marry her, you will become more powerful then you ever imagined. You will be part of her family; you will have the glory of that family with you, forever. She is a princess of Troy and you would be considered a prince.

"And think of what it could do for Greece. We could work with Troy, not against them. Set up trade routes, create more marriages between nobility, and help one another. Achilles if you do this, you will be remembered."

It was a long time before Achilles spoke and when he did; his voice was gruff with defeat.

"Fine, I'll marry the girl."

--

**Please read and review! I do not own Troy! **


	6. Chapter 6

Love of the Mortal Kind

Odysseus marched straight into Agamemnon's tent, treaty in hand, as the king looked up at him in annoyance.

"What is it?" He asked disinterestedly as he wiped some dirt off of his tunic. Odysseus only smiled as he held up the roll of parchment.

"What is that?" Agamemnon asked as he leaned back into his throne.

"This, right here is the marriage treaty between Achilles and Priam's niece, Briseis, I believe her name is." In a flash Agamemnon reached out and grabbed the treaty, his eyes scanning over the carefully written words as his eyes narrowed and he subtly paled.

"Preposterous!" He yelled glaring up at the Ithacan. Odysseus only shook his head.

"Achilles agreed and so do the other kings. And you gave me your word, and I expect you to keep it." He took the treaty away from the enraged king before he had the opportunity to rip it up into a thousand pieces.

There was a tense silence before finally Agamemnon did something unexpected.

He laughed.

Shaking his head he smiled slyly up at Odysseus.

"I am king; I can make and break promises." Odysseus only stared at the pig of a king, he had already been anticipating that move and he was ready for it.

"Yes, you're right. But if you do not keep your word do not be surprised when you have a full revolt on your hands. Without all the kings of Greece and their warriors, you won't have so much power then, will you, _your majesty_?" He spat as Agamemnon's face turned a harsh purple. He stuttered before cursing long and hard to the mighty gods seated in the heavens.

After several long moments Agamemnon wordlessly held his hand out as Odysseus smiled and handed him the treaty. He looked it over one final time before signing his name and bearing his signature.

He snapped his fingers as two of his personal guards marched into the room. They bowed their hands as Agamemnon tossed the crinkled parchment at them.

"Send a messenger to Troy. Tell them it's a…peace treaty."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My hands moved expertly as I worked at my loom, I had been working on making a rich sea blue colored blanket for months and I was close to finishing it. The sun shined down beneath me as I worked diligently in one of the royal gardens.

Andromache and little Astyanax were seated beneath a large tree in the shade as Astyanax gurgled and giggled merrily. Helen was also here after having left Paris to nap in their chambers. She was seated on a bench as she absentmindedly fanned herself as the three of us talked.

Today was a peaceful day; the Greeks hadn't made any advance on the Trojan walls. Though the army was still perched at the gates, ready for any surprise attack. Spies had reported that there was an uproar in the Greek camp and that the kings of Greece were far from happy with their King Agamemnon.

"…and then he fell down, drunk!" Helen said between giggles as Andromache laughed lightly and I improperly snorted from my spot.

"I don't find that surprising." Andromache commented as she shifted Astyanax in her thin arms. He snuggled into the crook of her arm and closed his brown eyes as he began to fall into a light slumber.

"How is your blanket coming along, Briseis?" Helen asked as I shrugged and looked critically at my blanket. I wasn't a goddess of the loom like Andromache or Helen, but I had to admit, the blanket wasn't half bad.

"It's coming along fine, a little rough around the edges but nothing a little polishing can't fix." Andromache smiled as she patted Astyanax on the back.

"Typical Briseis. Never giving up, even when you do not like something." I scrunched up my face as the two older women laughed.

Suddenly the calm and peaceful atmosphere disappeared as we heard a commotion from inside the palace's walls.

"What is happening?" I asked to no one in particular as the three of us shared looks. We all jumped up and hurried inside as my loom laid forgotten back in the garden. Servants were scurrying around the corridors, whispering to each other.

"You, girl. What is happening?" Andromache demanded as she rocked Astyanax in her arms. The young girl bowed her head and answered.

"It seems there is a messenger from the Greek camp that is here at the moment, my ladies. Speaking with the king." Andromache nodded and the girl scurried away.

"To the throne room." Helen pointed as we picked up our skirts and sped the throne room. Not surprising the doors were closed and we could only wait outside as we pondered what was happening behind closed doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

King Priam, Prince Hector and the entire council of generals and holy men eyed the Greek messenger with disdain and hate as he stood in front of the party of forty or more men.

The man bowed his head in respect as Priam waved him off.

"Speak quickly. Why are you here, soldier?" The man raised his hand and rocked on the heels of his feet as he explained.

"I come in peace bearing a peace treaty." That caught the men's attentions as all attention was directly placed on the feeble man. Hector leaned forward in his throne as Priam kept his gaze on the men.

"Peace treaty?" He slowly asked as the man nodded.

"Yes, my lord. It has been signed by King Agamemnon, himself."

"As if that's promising." A general murmured as others muttered their agreement.

"Couldn't even last one week." One boasted as Priam coolly regarded his committee as they ceased their chatter.

"What kind of treaty?" Hector asked after the pause as the man answered.

"King Agamemnon and the rest of the kings of Greece all agree that this war is near impossible to win. It would cost too much lives and money on both sides. Troy and Greece have never been on friendly terms, except when Troy tried to secure a peace treat with Sparta." He took in a breath as the room full of men glared at him, Hector in particular.

"King Agamemnon wishes to put the hate and animosity behind us. So he and the other kings have devised this peace treaty between the two nations."

"Stop your fine words and tell us what the treaty is!" One general roared as others nodded and yelled out. Priam raised his hand as the room silenced. He nodded to the man who wiped his brow and continued.

"This treaty is one of the most binding treaties in the world. A marriage treaty."

It was dead silence as the men, preferably Priam and Hector, though over the man's words.

"Who is to be married?" Priam asked after several long moments of tense silence. The man looked down before looking into the old king's bluer than blue eyes.

"The treaty is between your niece, the princess Briseis, and the warrior, Achilles." Hector's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he heard Achilles' and Briseis' name in the same sentence. Priam also seemed shocked as he griped the arms of his chair for support.

"Never!" Hector cried out in a booming voice.

"She will never marry that barbarian of a man!" He yelled at the man who flinched. Priam glanced at his son before tiredly shaking his head as the man spoke softly.

"I am sorry, my lord, but a marriage is the only agreement that King Agamemnon will settle for. No marriage, then this war will continue. I leave you to think that over." He bowed his head and turned on his heel, leaving the dazed group of men.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The doors opened as an older looking gentleman walked out, he didn't even acknowledge us as he walked past. Soon the council of men left as one came right towards me.

"Princess Briseis, the king and the prince request your presence." I raised an eyebrow but nodded as I left Andromache and Helen's side and walked into the nearly deserted throne room.

Uncle and Hector both sat on their thrones, respectfully. I walked forward to them as I stood before my uncle and cousin. They both looked tired and worried as I gazed at the two.

"You requested my presence?" I asked in an almost timid voice. Something was wrong; I could sense it in my family's demeanor. Uncle nodded as he gazed at me with his wistful eyes.

"You no doubt know of the Greek messenger that just departed only a few moments ago, do you not?" I nodded as my uncle continued.

"He came bearing news of a possible peace treaty with the Greeks." A smile flew across my face as I beamed.

"That's fantastic!" I said as my uncle and cousin shared a look.

"…isn't it?" I asked as hector leaned forward and ran a hand through his dark ringlets.

"Briseis, the Greeks will not just have a peace treaty and leave. They want something in return, something to prove that we will hold up our side of the treaty and that they will hold up theirs." I stared at Hector.

"What…what is it that they want?" Uncle looked at me gravely as he remarked.

"You."

My blood ran cold as I continued to stare gapingly at him.

"Beg pardon?" I stuttered as Uncle nodded.

"They want you to marry the warrior, Achilles. Thus aligning Troy with Greece for centuries to come."

Achilles.

The greatest warrior of the Greeks.

And possibly the world.

"But why me?" I cried out as hector answered.

"You're family and a princess. You're a catch among nobility."

"How could a treaty like that even work, he is no king!" Uncle nodded.

"But he has the power and influence of a king. That makes him as good as one without the crown." I looked down as I finally knew what I was wearing.

My holy robes.

"I am a priestess of Apollo! I took sacred vows to remain pure for the rest of my life! I cannot just turn my back on them all because a piece of parchment demands me to!" Hector looked pained as he sighed and explained.

"Briseis, we have been granted a chance to end this war before it takes a turn for the worse. This treaty, as awful as it is, could save hundreds of lives and end this bloodshed between Troy and Greece."

"It is your choice, my dear. Whatever you decide, we will support you." Uncle hastily added as Hector nodded. I looked down as my hair fell over my eyes.

"What will you have me do?" I whispered looking into my uncle's eyes. They flashed for a moment as he looked away.

"Do what you must." He said as I looked out the window to the see. Greek ships dotted the beach with the enemy. If I were to do this, I could end the war.

But I would have to marry that…_monster_, and call him my husband until my dying days.

But what is more important?

My happiness or the future of Troy?

I knew what I had to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Achilles sat outside his tent as he sharpened the blade of his sword with a pebble. Patroclus sat next to him as his Myrmidons were scattered around their camp, relaxing and enjoying the warm sunset as the sun slipped beneath the sea.

He looked up as he heard the sound of running feet hurrying through his beach. A young messenger hurried up to his tent as he stood. The man was practically trembling as he lowered his head.

"What?" Achilles snapped, not wanting to be bothered by any of the kings of Greece and their petty problems.

"T-This came for y-you…from T-Troy." He handed him a roll of parchment before running from sight like a whipped dog. Achilles raised an eyebrow interest as he felt his men's eyes on him.

He opened the parchment to see small careful writing, obviously a woman's. But it wasn't her writing that intrigued him; it was the two words she had written.

_I accept. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review! I do not own Troy! **


End file.
